Heaven or Hell
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: A slip through time brings the Winchester brothers to a place where they must face childhood heroes, a race, a restless spirit, and one of the biggest questions of their lives. Slash, Wincest, Femme Slash. Supernatural and Happy Days Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Heaven or Hell"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack, who inspires me non-stop and has been encouraging me to do a longer story for a very long time now -- Happy Early Valentine's Day, Love!!  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: A slip through time brings the Winchester brothers to a place where they must face childhood heroes, a race, a restless spirit, and one of the biggest questions of their lives.  
Warnings: Slash; (W)Incest; Femme Slash; Briefly Referenced Het; Crossover  
Disclaimer: Dean and Sam Winchester, Supernatural, and all other character names and titles are © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter One**

"We're lost."

"No, we're not." Dean kept his eyes on the road ahead, not even glancing at Sam, as he retightened his grip on the steering wheel. They couldn't be lost! He didn't get lost! He listened to the beat of the music and let it thrum into him, hoping that Sam would forget the ridiculous notion but knowing he wouldn't. Once his little brother got started, he was as bad as a dog with a bone.

Sam thumped the map that was sprawled in front of him, filling the front passenger seat and spilling beside him as well. "Yeah, we are."

"Sam, we are not lost -- "

Sam cut him off as he flapped his wrist and pointed his fingers toward the road signs they were passing. "None of this is supposed to be here, Dean! Look at the map," he demanded, thumping it. "The signs are all wrong! It's supposed to be . . . " His words stuck in his throat as a small town suddenly sprawled before them.

"See?" Dean returned with a triumphant grin. "I told you we weren't lost!"

Sam pursed his lips in thought, then quietly folded the map. This wasn't right, he thought, looking at the businesses that lined the one-lane street. There was supposed to be a Wal-Mart to the right, not a hardware store that looked like it had been nestled there between the tiny bakery and the small grocery store forever. His brown eyes roamed the street, looking for some sign of something familiar, but he could find nothing. As Dean muttered about the ridiculous speed limit, Sam continued to sit quietly and search the buildings they were passing. He noted that the few people seemed to be wearing old clothes, and his jaw slacked when he spotted a poodle skirt.

He thought, for a split second, about pointing the pig-tailed girl out to Dean but then thought better of it. The long drive had made him cranky, and Dean wasn't willing to listen right now to anything other than being assured that they were traveling the right path and would soon be arriving at the spot of their latest mission, but Sam would not lie to him and had no such words of reassurance at the moment. Finally, he spotted a spinning sign up ahead and leaned forward to point it out. "Let's stop for a moment, get something to eat."

Dean gave his brother a half-grin. "Hungry again already, baby? I didn't fill ya up back at the hotel?"

Sam blushed, and Dean chuckled. "Dean, that's not -- "

"I know," he assured, already feeling better. "We can stop there, but," he paused, making a face as they neared the little joint, "are you sure you wanna eat here, Sammy? It's a bit old-fashioned . . . "

"Yeah," Sam nodded his agreement and continued, hoping this was his chance, "this whole town seems a little old. Did you see that girl in a poodle skirt?"

Dean flashed him a grin. "Since when do you watch chicks?"

"Dean, that's not my point," he explained tiredly. "Hello? Poodle skirt? Those things went out of fashion way before disco."

"So?" Dean asked with a roll of his shoulders. "Everything goes back in eventually."

"Yeah, but . . . Her hair was in pigtails, and she wasn't the only one. There's supposed to be a Wal-Mart back there. There were children jumping rope and playing hopscotch. And how do you explain this restaurant?"

"Sam, stop looking for trouble where there isn't any. So what if this is a backwoods town? How many of those have we had to deal with? Just come on, get your food, let me take the lizard for a walk, and we'll be back on our way. We're just passing through, remember?"

Sam closed his eyes and nodded reluctantly. He sighed, but before he could reopen his eyes and face Dean, he felt his hand cup gently around his jaw. His eyes fluttered open to Dean's warmly penetrating gaze. "We have more than enough trouble, Sammy. You don't have to worry about everything. Some things are just because they are. Look at the people around here. Do any of them look like they're trouble?" At Sam's silent shake of his head, Dean breathed against his mouth, "Then stop worrying about it."

Dean pressed his lips to Sam's, his tongue thrusting deep into his sweet mouth in hungry search of the blissful nectar only he could provide him. His fingers caressed his cheek while the fingers of his other hand ran through his thick, brown hair. His baby worried too much, Dean thought, especially over nothing that needed their attention, and he only hoped that the kiss would help him relax and forget about the worries that plagued him. As he felt Sam grow limp beneath him and then begin to kiss him back with growing passion, Dean smiled confidently against his mouth, but little did he know that Sam had only put his concerns on the back burner temporarily.

Time ceased to exist for them as they kissed, lost in each other's loving embrace, until a sudden knock on their window sent them flying apart. Dean fell hard back into the driver's seat and glared up at the girl who peered inside the car at them. "YOU'D BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD -- "

The girl had been staring at the brothers since they had parted, and now, at last seeing clearly and realizing that she was indeed seeing what she thought she had, she shrieked. "YOU'RE _GUYS_!" The tray she had carried clattered to the ground as she skated swiftly away.

"Damn bitch!" Dean snapped. He started to turn back to his beloved partner, but Sam was already getting out of the car. Dean hit the dash in frustration, then instantly flattened his palm against the spot and softly rubbed his baby. "Sorry, girl, he's just got me going out of my brain," he murmured before opening the door and reluctantly getting out.

Old rock and roll music and the hum of conversation instantly greeted him. Dean looked around as he walked. Waitresses in pink uniforms zipped pass him on roller blades, and Sam was right. There was far more than just one chick in a poodle skirt. In fact, most of the customers seemed to be a few years younger than them, and almost all were dressed in either poodle skirts or old slacks. Dean grinned at Sam. "They're really going for the old-timey feel, aren't they?"

Sam returned his gaze with apprehension in his brown eyes. "Dean, I think it's more than that. I think . . . "

Dean sighed as he gave in. "We'll look into it when I get out of the john, Sam."

Sam nodded, feeling as though a great weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders. It was always easier to fight something when his brother believed in him. Everything was easier when Dean believed in him. They walked into the restaurant together, and Dean left Sam standing in line, gawking at the prices, as he headed for the restrooms. Sam stared in disbelief at the menu until a boy cleared his throat behind him.

"Hum, sir, you're next."

Sam shook himself, realizing that he had been stopped dead in his tracks in shock at the crazy prices. He looked over his shoulder and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the familiar face. He gazed into eyes that he knew he knew and a freckled, redheaded face that made his heart cease beating in . . . What? Sam thought, his eyes widening. It certainly wasn't love; Dean was the only one he'd felt that for. Then he placed the feeling, a second later, as his knees felt weak and his mouth dry. For some reason, this boy -- this seemingly innocent, human boy terrified him!

The redhead smiled, and Sam felt his pulse quicken as he thrust his hand out to him. "You're new in town, aren't you? Name's Richie Cunningham."

Sam stared, unable to speak, move, or even think pass the message that flashed across his brain. He began to gasp for air, but his lungs seemed frozen for they refused to breathe. And then he heard Dean's thunderous yell.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dean's yell shattered the spell of shock that had settled over Sam. Sam whipped in his direction, his eyes nearly bulging out of his face when he saw that a leather-clad man had him in a headlock. He raced forward even as shouts of "FIGHT!" rose up around the restaurant. Sam pushed through the growing crowd, determined to reach his love, but when at last they parted, he stood with shock setting in again.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" the stranger was yelling at his partner as Dean scrambled valiantly for a hold on him. At last, he managed to throw him over his shoulder, and the biker hit the floor hard.

"D-D-De-De-DEAN!" Sam finally managed to sputter.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, SAMMY!" Dean shouted above the chanting crowd. They wanted a fight, and they were about to get one. "HE STARTED IT!"

"FONZIE!" the redhead beside Sam cried. His eyes were huge for he had just witnessed something he never would have thought possible otherwise.

"NOT NOW, RICHIE! HE DIDN'T OBEY THE FONZ; NOW HE'S GOTTA PAY THE PRICE!"

Sam and Rich watched, horrified, as Dean and Fonzie went at it again. Dean ducked Fonzie's first punch, but his other fist swiftly jabbed up into his stomach. As he buckled over, Fonz swung again, but Dean sidestepped his attempt. His quick recovery took Fonzie by surprised as he straightened, grabbed his shoulders, and banged his head against his all in one quick, fluid movement. Fonz stumbled back but ignored Richie's voice calling for him to end the fight.

"DEAN, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Sam tried.

"THE HELL I DON'T! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT TRIES TO MAKE THE BATHROOM HIS OFFICE?! ONLY THAT FONZIE CHARACTER ON -- "

Fonz jerked to attention, his head cocking slightly to one side. "Ayyy, who do you think I am?"

"I don't give a damn who you think you are!" Dean spat. "You're just some nutcase crazy enough to believe he's Fonzie and stupid enough to piss me off!"

"Think. I'm. _Fonzie_?!" Fonz repeated in disbelief, the pitch of his voice growing higher and shriller with each uttered syllable. That was more than enough for him! This stranger had barged into his office as he had been in a private moment, refused to leave, and now he dared to be stupid enough to proclaim that he wasn't who he was!?! He was going down! He saw red as he charged.

Fists and feet flew as the two men kicked and punched at each other, each fiercely determined to be the winner in their match. They matched each other jab for jab, kick for kick, and scathing remark for remark. The action was a blur of bodies to most of the crowd, who pinned in around them, pressing ever closer in while shouting at the top of their lungs encouragements to continue the fight. They didn't care who won or loss, the two young men caught in the midst of it all realized with sickly churning stomachs. They only wanted to see a fight.

"ENOUGH!" Sam bellowed, rushing out into the midst of the fray. Richie followed right beside him, and as Sam pulled Dean away from Fonzie, Rich stepped into the pathway of Fonzie's fist.

The redhead's eyes were shining with tears as Fonzie's fist came down towards his face. "Fonzie, please, stop this!"

Arnold arrived just as Fonzie's fist stopped inches away from Richie's face. The short, Chinese man had finally managed to push his way through the crowd, and he looked at both fighters with strong disapproval glowering from his almond eyes. "BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH! TAKE IT OUT OF HERE!"

All the anger had melted out of Fonzie's face as he stared at Rich in shocked amazement. "Richie, you shouldn't have -- "

"I had to, Fonzie!" Rich exclaimed, his tears brimming. "I've never seen any one put you flat on your back before! I don't know these guys, and neither do you!"

"It doesn't matter if I know them -- "

"Yes," he said, "yes, I think it does, especially when I think they have more in common with us than you think!"

Fonz stared at Richie, and at the wavering of his eyebrows, he turned to look at his opponent and his partner. Sam was pulling Dean to his feet even as Dean was fuming. "Sam, that was a damn stupid thing to do!"

"No, the stupid thing," Sam retorted, "was fighting Fonzie!"

Dean glared at him. "He can't be Fonzie!"

"He can't?" Sam returned, his brows raised in question. "Then how do you explain Arnold's," he questioned, "including Arnold himself, and how about Richie over there?" He had one arm wrapped around his love, but he gestured with his other hand to where the redhead who had seemed so familiar earlier was currently trying to calm Fonzie.

It was Dean's turn to stand frozen as realization slowly sank in. His mouth hung open with no words coming out, and yet, for the life of him, Dean could not manage to shut his mouth! He gazed at the couple across from Sam and he with eyes growing ever larger and skin turning ever paler. He had fought things that most people never even believed existed. He had thought he had seen everything possible. He had thought he had known just what crazy happenings existed in their world and how far the possibilities of what could happen stretched, but he had never seen anything like this before! Dean stared at his childhood hero, Arthur Fonzarelli, before, after long minutes had stretched between the four of them, he finally found his voice again. "DAMN!"

"You're him, aren't you?" Dean breathed, his voice quivering. "You're the Fonz?!"

Fonzie stared at Dean incredulously, then shook his head. "I must've hit your head harder than I thought."

Sam spoke, "You're a legend. We're from out of town . . . " Like Dean, he couldn't take his eyes off of Fonz and Rich. " . . . way, way, _way_ out of town. We, hum, didn't think you existed." At the look he received, Sam clambered to explain, "We didn't think any one as cool as everybody said you were could be real."

At the look Dean shot up at him, Sam shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't interested in Fonzie. He had harbored a childhood crush on him, on those rare occasions they'd been able to catch the reruns on late night cable television in whatever hotel they were staying in at the moment, but Dean was the only one he had wanted for a time so long that Sam could scarcely remember ever wanting another. Even then, it had never been serious. Dean owned Sam's heart. He had for as long as Sam cared to remember, and he had given it to him freely.

Sam turned to gaze at Dean, his concerns forgotten and only his love remembered, and Fonzie stared as the guys gazed into each other's eyes with love shining in their eyes and burning through their gaze the likes of which he'd only ever seen when Richie looked at him. His head hung for a moment as he sighed. He really didn't want to have to fight Dean now, damn it! But he had no choice. He had a reputation to uphold.

Arnold, who had been busy shuing the crowd away, looked down to Richie for confirmation. "Everything okay now?"

Richie gazed at Fonzie, looked at the couple across from them, and shifted his attention back to Fonz before finally nodding. "It's cool, Arnold," he said a split second before Fonz rose his head and spoke.

"We race."

Dean snatched his gaze away from Sam to look at Fonzie in surprise. "Race?"

"You do have a bike, don't you?"

"No," Dean replied, "but I have a sweet car you'll love." A grin had slowly been tugging at his mouth, which finally gave in now. His smile lit up his face as it spread from ear to ear.

"It's not a bike; I'm not interested," Fonz shot Dean's hopes down.

His smile vanished. "Hey, my baby can take on your bike any day of the week!"

Fonzie looked up at him with a slow smile. Despite the fact that his anger seemed to keep being generated at him, he liked this man's spirit. "Prove it," he challenged.

"When?"

"One hour. Dead Man's Bluff."

"Done."

Rich and Sam looked helplessly at each other.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You don't have to do this!" Sam exclaimed as Dean revved the Impala's engine again. She sounded like an angry cat about to be unleashed on the prowl, and Dean was the idiot astride her, Sam couldn't help reflecting. His love was as damned arrogant and battle-loving as the Egyptian warriors of old!

"I know," Dean replied, his cocky grin having returned full fledged. "I want to."

"Dean, you don't know this ti- area! You don't know how races were done back -- or now, in the 1950s! You don't even know all the rules!"

"So?" he questioned with a rolling shrug of his shoulders. "It's not like Fonzie's going to care!" A moment of silence slipped between them before he prompted, "Now how about a good luck kiss?"

Sam grabbed his head. Holding his face between his hands, he demanded, "I know you don't know what you're doing, but you better know enough to come back to me!"

"Sammy," Dean reassured him, his voice transforming into a soft coo, as he cupped his hands and held him to his face, "I promise you. I'm coming back. I just wanna have a little fun."

"Infamous last words," Sam muttered.

"No," Dean declared, placing a finger on his love's pursed lips. "I promise you I won't do anything stupid -- "

"You're already doing something stupid!"

Dean glared at him but let the remark pass without an argue. "I promise you I'm not going to do anything stupid or crazy that might take me away from you permanently. I'm going to come back. I love you, and nothing's going to keep me away from returning to your side where I belong."

Emotions misted Sam's eyes. Dean didn't usually speak of love, let alone in terms of forever, and when he did, he always warmed Sam's heart, gave it wings, and reminded him of how blessed he was to have him return his love. "You better," he whispered chokingly, stroking his handsome, smiling face with his thumbs. "Or else I'm just gonna have to go to Hell or Heaven and get you back."

"Definitely Hell."

"I don't know about that. You've always been my Angel." He pressed his lips to his in a kiss meant to show him just how much he had always and would always love only him while voices rose from the Fonz's side of the road.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

"Actually, Rich, I do, but I don't expect you to understand that."

"They're in love, Fonzie! What if something happens?"

"In love?" Potsie asked.

"But they're _guys_!" Raph exclaimed.

"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"RICHIE!"

Richie glowered at his friends, his hands on his hips. "You really think two people can't be in love because they're the same gender?" At their nods, he relented only enough to say, "Okay," and, ignoring their curious, doubting looks, turned to Fonzie. "And you. You _really_ want to go through with this?"

Fonz sighed. "Rich, I've told you a million times -- "

"Yeah, yeah, your precious reputation -- "

"Don't say it like that!"

Richie, having finally had enough of Fonz endangering himself just to prove that he was as strong, brave, cool, and generally all around wonderful as they both already knew he was, snapped, "Fine." He whipped a handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around Fonz's handlebars. "But, when you're out there, risking your life in this stupid race, remember I'm here waiting for you and I love you." For the first time in his life, Richie was moving too fast and surprising Fonzie too swiftly for him to be able to stop him. Cupping his face in his hands, he kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Fonz stilled as Rich kissed him in broad daylight. He heard jeers of disgust shouted out, but then, as they faded away and the crowd began to disperse, he began to hear cheers as well. He didn't look up to see who was cheering them on. He didn't have to. He would have known Chachi's and Joanie's voices anywhere. Joanie shouldn't have even been there, but now, as he blushed for quite possibly the first time in his life, he was glad she had insisted on accompanying Chachi.

Then his thoughts stopped as Rich kissed him with even more passion than before. His hands went up to Richie's face, stroking him tenderly, lovingly, as he began to return his kiss. He kissed him in equally growing passion, his tongue never daring to try to probe his defenses, and his hands drifted down his body, caressing every inch they came across before wrapping around his waist and pulling him against him.

Richie moaned against Fonz's mouth as time stood still. He had wanted so long to come out of the closet, but despite being fearless in everything else, Fonzie had been terrified. He held his reputation to him like a shield so that none would ever know his true softness and possibly be able to hurt him again, and he had never been able to stand the thought of failing to live up to it. Richie had always tried to understand, but it had come at last to be too much for him. Now, as they kissed in the wide open and his heart soared with joy, he was glad he had finally gathered together enough courage to do what he had wanted to do for so long, even if it had blown Fonz's reputation to bits.

An especially loud rev of the Impala broke up their kiss, and Fonz glared over at Dean with Richie still held close to his chest. "WE GONNA DO THIS OR NOT?" When Fonz hesitated to answer, Dean pressed, "I AIN'T TURNING CHICKEN. ARE YOU?"

"FONZIE'S NEVER BEEN A CHICKEN!"

Fonz swiped a strand of loose red hair behind Rich's ear and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I can tell him, baby. I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING, NOT YOU OR ANYBODY!" No one needed to know that the thought of being forced away from Richie or losing him when their outing caused him to lose his family and friends had terrified him for years. "YOUR MAN GOT THE PISTOL?"

"HE'S READY WHEN YOU'RE READY!"

Fonzie pulled Rich to him and kissed him one last time before letting him go, fastening his helmet, and announcing, "LET'S DO THIS!"

Just as Fonzie had parted from Rich with one more kiss, so had Dean sent Sam on his way. Sam now walked out in front of the two roaring vehicles, his hammering heart leaping into his throat. He shouldn't do this. He really shouldn't do it, but . . .

Fonzie looked at Sam. "DOES RICHIE NEED TO SHOW YOU HOW TO USE THAT THING?"

Sam glared at Fonzie. "DEAN'S GONNA MAKE YOU EAT DUST!" Closing his eyes and praying that his words would prove to be true, Sam fired the pistol, and the race began.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Fonzie shot forward with a roar, leaving Dean in the dust. Dean cursed and slammed the adrenaline pedal down onto the floor of the Impala. She rushed forward and quickly caught up to the bike. They pulled side by side, and for a while neither driver could get much more than inch before the other one. Both men were determined to do the race the right and fair way. They wanted to win but only if they were truly the better.

As Fonzie concentrated on tackling the race as one with his motorcycle, Dean coaxed his car. "Come on, baby. You can do this. We can do this. I wouldn't put you through this if I didn't know you can do it. Come on, baby." Yet, try as he did, Fonzie still sped pass him.

Dean punched down on the adrenaline pedal, giving it all he had, while skillfully maneuvering the curves in the road. He caught up to Fonzie soon, but the biker persisted in edging ahead until he shot forward once more. Each man was giving the race all he had with Fonzie still in the lead when the motorcycle suddenly spun. Dean slammed on the brakes as Fonz slid to the ground. He gazed over at his part of the road, and as he peered through the windshield, he saw what had caused him to lose control. Fonzie even then was skittering backwards from his fallen bike, crawling on his hands and knees. He was gasping for air, his lips quivering, and his skin was ghostly pale. In front of his crashed bike hovered a girl in a pink leather jacket, and from the Impala's open windows, Dean heard her calling Fonzie's name. He cast one glance ahead of him, knowing he could have won the race easily, then parked the car and jumped out.

As Dean grabbed his gun and moved to position between the ghost and Fonz, Sam and Richie were already running to catch up to them. Dean stopped in front of Fonz and raised his gun to aim at the center of the ghost.

"Don't!" Fonz managed to gasp out.

"Don't what? Don't fry this bitch? She could've killed you!"

"But she didn't." Fonz picked himself up and moved to stand beside Dean. His eyes had grown huge with shock, and they shimmered with untold emotion as they raised to face the specter. "Pinky, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Dead," she wailed, her hair fluttering in the wind that was beginning to pick up. "Dead because of you!" she cried, pointing at Fonz. Dean shifted from one foot to the other, sliding closer to Fonzie, and tightened his grip on his gun. His eyes never left the ghost.

"Pinky, you crashed your bike! How was that because of me?"

"You know how, Fonzie; you know why! You lied to me! I said I loved you, and you said the same, but you lied!"

Fonzie bravely raised his eyes to meet her gaze. "But you didn't love me."

"No, you didn't love me! You lied to me! I caught you with _him_!" she wailed, pointing a transparent finger at Rich as he and Sam finally reached them. "You love him!"

Fonzie sighed. He had dreaded this happening but had thought it would happen in the afterlife. He never would have thought that she would have returned to haunt him, when he was not the reason she had died. He was only the one she chose to blame. "You wanted to go steady! You wanted to hide! We both know you really loved Diane!"

"She's a girl! I didn't love her; I couldn't love her!"

"But you did! Do you know that she took her life the day of your funeral?" How could she not know? he wondered. They were in the afterlife together, weren't they?

"IMPOSSIBLE!" she screeched.

Rich had already grabbed Fonzie's hand, and as their fingers entwined and he squeezed his hand, he found his voice and courage. "I-It's true, Pinky! She killed herself! We knew you two were in love but you didn't have the courage to admit it to any one outside of your gang!"

The ghost's eyes became even sadder, and she looked away from the living, her gaze trailing to the setting sun.

"They didn't even know, did they?" Fonzie challenged.

She hesitated where she hovered in the air, her clothes and hair fluttering all around her frame.

"It's okay, Pinky. It's me. You can tell me anything."

At long last, she looked at him, but even then, she didn't appear to be actually seeing him. He knew memories were flashing through her mind and could only guess at what all she was seeing. "Y-Yes," she whispered at last, "I-I did love her, and . . . and I never told any one. I loved her, and she loved me, and she wanted to come out, but I -- I -- " Her words shattered in raking sobs that rose into wails.

Sam, catching on to the problem, exclaimed, "It's not too late!" He looked to the redhead. "Rich, can't you get Joanie to put an article in the school paper about it?"

"I . . . I could, but I have no proof."

"There is proof," Fonzie announced. "It's in her diary."

"Can you get it?" Dean questioned.

Fonz nodded. "Yeah . . . " He caught her gaze and held it. "With your permission, Pinky?"

She bobbed in the air as though nodding. "Of course. I should have done it when I was alive, when she was alive, but if she's dead -- " Her words again shattered into an ear-shattering, heart-breaking wail.

"It's not too late!" Sam told her.

She stopped crying to peer down at him. "It's not?"

"No. Have you seen the light?"

"The bright white light?"

He nodded.

"Y-Yes, when I first passed, but . . . But I missed Diane and I was afraid . . . afraid she'd do what she did. I tried to make her see me, but -- but she just didn't. Why can you see me when she couldn't?"

Fonzie and Rich looked at each other and then at Sam and Dean. "When did she die?" was the first question that popped into Dean's mind.

It clicked for Richie first. "A year ago today."

"You're more powerful today than you were at first. You've learned things. You've grown stronger."

"But -- But I don't want to be a ghost!" Pinky wailed. "I want to be with her!"

"And you can be."

"HOW?!"

"Think of her," Sam suggested, "only her."

Dean looked at him, then shrugged. It sounded as good a plan as any, and he knew that, for a change, Sam was the one flying by the seat of his pants. He stood back with a proud grin and let Sam work his magic.

As Sam had expected, the wind that, up until then, had only been whistling grew in power and melody. It whipped around Pinky, circling her and then embracing her as it became the form of her lover. The women embraced with tears running down their cheeks. Their foreheads pressed together, Pinky sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Diane! I love you! I've loved you for so long! I never stopped loving you, but after that last fight -- "

"Sh." She lifted her chin, pressed a finger to her lips, then replaced her finger with her mouth. She kissed her softly before lifting. "It's okay. I understand. I always did," she said with a little shake of her head, "right up until the end. I just couldn't live without you. Life wasn't worth baring if you weren't there, so I did what I could to join you and then I couldn't find you. I went on up, thinking you'd be there, but you weren't. Now they've let me come to collect you."

"Where are we going?" Pinky asked, her fingers entwined with hers. "Not that it matters. Heaven or Hell, as long as we're together, I don't care."

"Heaven." A bright white light spilled out of the glowing sky, covering the lovers, who looked down upon the mortal couples. "Thank you," they cried in unison. "Thank you all for your help!"

The couples held hands tightly as they watched the ghosts float higher and higher into the sky until they vanished. Slowly, they turned to each other, embracing in tender hugs, before Dean and Fonzie looked at each other from over their love's shoulders. "Race is yours," Fonz submitted, his voice tight with emotion.

"Forget the race," Dean replied. "What's important is that you love him," he said, gesturing with his head to the redhead he held so lovingly to his chest, "and that you protect him and cherish him forever . . . and that you don't try to hide." As he spoke the last seven words, he lifted Sam's head gently with a finger crooked underneath his chin.

Forgetting Fonz as the last argument he had sparred through with Sammy filled his mind, Dean spoke, "And I'm so sorry for all the times I've told you no, Sam. I love you, and I'm tired of hiding! I have been for a very long time! Let them not understand! Let them run from us! I don't care any more! Our love is a beautiful thing! I'm not ashamed of it, never have been, and I'm not hiding it any more!" He kissed him then, full and heavy upon his eager lips, and Sam returned his kiss in full.

Behind them, Rich and Fonz stood with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, kissing passionately as the sun sunk lower. They held to each other as though they were drowning and only the other's sweet mouth could save them. Fonz's tongue thrust into Rich's mouth as he kissed him even deeper with ever growing passion, passion and love that he had only ever felt for him. With their lips, they pledged their eternal love for one another alone, and then, as the sun finished setting and its last ray wrapped around them, they vanished.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dean laid Sam down right there and made sweet, beautiful love to him. He paid reverence at every spot of his temple, letting not an inch escape his mouth or hands. When Sam tried to protest, Dean hushed him with a kiss and a murmur that they were gone and, besides, he didn't care who saw what. He loved Sam, and it was high past time they stopped hiding.

He would not hide any longer, he vowed, or ever again. When he wanted to touch Sam, he would. When he wanted to kiss Sam, he would, and when he wanted to make love to Sam, he would. Let the rest of the world be damned. Let them think they were going to Hell. He didn't care. It didn't matter what any of them thought, not Bobby nor even their father. All that mattered was that they loved each other, and Dean swore that, from then on, he would never let Sam want for love. In every second of every minute of every day, he would strive with his every action, word, and thought to make sure that his Sammy knew just how much he loved him.

Dean did not know that Sam was silently making the same promise until afterwards when they lay in each other's arms, falling back to Earth. Sam did not wait for Dean to make the next move nor did he even allow him time to settle. Instead, he rolled him on his back and took his turn and his time showing Dean, just as Dean had before him, how much he loved his every inch, paying homage to him with mouth, lips, tongue, fingers, and even teeth.

It was only when they lay basking after the second time around that they finally spoke again. Sam's chest rested on Dean's bare shoulder, and their arms remained wrapped around one another. "I love you!" For once, Dean was the first to say the three little words that hearing each other speak meant everything to the other.

Neither had thought that he could smile any bigger without breaking his face, but Sam did. "I know," he spoke hushedly, his eyes shining, "and I love you!"

"What do you suppose that was?" Dean asked after a moment.

"One of our best?" Sam proposed.

"No, you know what I mean," he chided gently, running his fingers through Sam's thick mane. "They couldn't have all been ghosts. A time loop?"

"Maybe," Sam said, shrugging against him. "I know what it was, though. No matter what else it might have been, it was a message, Dean, and . . . I know you don't like getting mushy, but I have to tell you that my heart has been singing and soaring higher than it ever has before ever since you said what you said about not hiding." His fingers drew circles on his chest as it gently rose and fell. "You do mean it, don't you? It wasn't just said in . . . in the heat of the moment?" He rose eyes shining with hope that Dean knew hid his fear.

"I mean it," he assured him, returning his gaze and letting him see all of his real emotions, how much he loved and cared for him alone, how relieved he was to have finally been able to make this decision, how thankful and proud he was to have him in his life and to be blessed by his love, and how determined he was to keep his vow, "every word of it, now and forever, no matter what." He leaned down and kissed him.

Sam sighed happily after they parted. "I could stay like this forever . . . " he murmured, hugging him tightly.

"Why do I hear a but coming?"

" . . . but if we don't hurry Bobby's going to be all alone."

"Ah, shit! I forgot!" Dean exclaimed, thumping his head on the ground and rolling his eyes.

Sam sighed. "I never want to let go . . . "

"You don't have to. You always have me, and I always have you, even if not physically."

The stars seemed to sparkle in Sam's eyes as he gazed happily up at Dean. "Did that just come out of you?"

"Yeah," Dean admitted, his own grin twisting to become half-cocked. "And I mean it. And I want to say more things like that to you in the near future, Sammy, but now we gotta go."

Sam nodded against Dean's chest before beginning to reluctantly pull away. "For Bobby."

Dean nodded his agreement as he rolled to his feet. "For Bobby."

Hand in hand, the young men headed to the Impala. Sam didn't ask to drive, and Dean didn't offer. They each took their accustomed seats, Sam plucking the map from the glovebox and Dean cranking the car. "Wait a minute," Dean said. "That whole town . . . How can we be sure we're back in our time?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess we'll know when we know." They hadn't driven long when he announced triumphantly, "We're back."

"Huh?" Dean asked, pulling himself out of the music and the thoughts of things he wanted to do with Sam that were spinning through his head. "How do you know?"

"Look there." Dean followed Sam's pointing finger to huge, glowing arches. "Yep," he said as he headed for the drive-through of McDonald's, "we're definitely back."

They ate on the road as they traveled, Dean pushing the speed limit as far as he dared. It was almost morning before they arrived at their destination. Retrieving their designated items from the car, they headed to the front door. Sam shifted his load as he raised a fist to the door but hesitated. Dean had been so determined to keep their love secret for so long, and he wanted nothing to go wrong between them that might cause what had happened to Pinky and Diane to happen to them. He turned to look at his brother, doubt shining in his brown eyes for the first time since the previous night. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hell, Sammy, I ain't sure about much any more, but I am sure that I love you and that I don't want to hide any more. I don't know how he's going to take it, how anybody'll take it, but . . . Long as you love me, I can face anything with you by my side, through Heaven, Hell, or beyond."

Sam smiled, his eyes shimmering with love and hope. "Through Heaven and Hell, forever and beyond, I love you, Dean," he said before turning back to the door and knocking.

A moment later, Bobby stuck his head out the door. He peered at them through eyes made bleary from the longneck bottle in his hand. "Boys, what . . . ?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOBBY!" they chorused with huge grins, Sam holding the cake high while Dean lifted the gifts so that he could see the wrapping paper and bows that Sam had diligently implemented.

The following night, when Bobby gave them the usual offer to stay, Dean stood. Sam took his rightful place beside him, and Bobby gave them a curious look, wondering just what in the world could be on his boys' minds. They were nearly as much his sons as they were John's, and he'd known something was troubling them all that day and night. "All right," he said, leaning back in his chair, "out with it."

"Bobby, there's . . . there's something we have to tell you," Dean started.

"We . . . know you'll understand," Sam interjected.

"We hope you will, any way," Dean corrected, not feeling anywhere near as confident as his beloved brother.

"What?" Bobby queried. He never would have dared to hope that the time had finally come. "You know you can tell me anything."

"We hope we can."

"Of course you can! You're my boys!" Bobby exclaimed, setting the drink down and getting to his feet. His eyes had been constantly darting between them, but now he looked at them both as he told them earnestly, "I couldn't love you more if you were my own flesh and blood."

Sam and Dean smiled. They had known that for years, but they also knew that Bobby would never have spoken so freely of his emotions so easily without the help of the alcohol he had been consuming over the last several hours. They took a deep breath and then, with a shared look at each other before turning their gazes back to Bobby, exhaled all at once, "We're in love."

Bobby stared at them. He hiccupped. And then he grinned a smile so large that it lit his entire face like a Christmas tree. "Took ya long enough," he said.

"You -- You knew?!"

"How?!"

"It's written all over you. The looks you give each other are the same looks that . . . " He paused and shook his head. "I'm getting ahead of myself. Sit down, and let me tell you a story. A story of love and forgiveness, of understanding and tragedy. A story your father would kill me if he knew I told you. A story of your father and me." It was his turn to take a deep breath. "The story of our love."

Dean and Sam sat down hard with twin expressions of shock on their faces, and yet, at the same time, their hearts sang. It was going to be okay. They weren't going to lose what little family they had left. Bobby understood, and their father would have too. Coming out of the closet would not cost them everything else they'd ever held dear. It was going to be okay, they thought, squeezing each other's hands. It was going to be far more than okay! They were in love, and they were never going to hide it again!

**The End**


End file.
